


untouched

by percentpizza



Series: feel. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: keith writes a love cascade in a moment of need.





	untouched

i need you so much right now. its not enough im with you everyday. when we form voltron, a part of you becomes me, and you feel so good. 

its not enough to say i wish we were together forever. i need you for an eternity, as long as this universe lasts, as long as others last longer. 

since i saw you that day, i knew there was something different about you, and i cant describe it. it is always on my mind. 

maybe its the way you care about the whole team; its well-being, its longevity, or how close knit we become. 

i just want your touch. your warmth, your gazes, your gentle fingers caressing mine. 

i also want your raw side; rough, tainted, dark. i want to know your innermost deepest secrets, regrets, desires. let me be your canvas upon which you paint a dark image of all negative emotion. let the tears flow, let the anger unleash, let your fears go; release it all as a fully grown insect back into the wilderness. 

i want your sweet side; tender, gentle, fluttering. fluttering as the heartbeat of a hummingbird, soft as the whispering mewl of a newborn kitten. let me be your novel of love songs; of soft poems which roll off the tongue as the works of a great author whose works stand the test of time; of sickeningly sweet, melting chocolate which offers a silkiness like no other food. give me all positive emotion, and let there be no more darkness within your heart. 

lance, i love you.


End file.
